powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Ep. 36: A 6000-Year Grudge...
A 6000-Year Grudge... is the thirty-sixth episode of Gosei Sentai Dairanger. This is the fifth part of the story of Peacock Buddha Kujaku. Synopsis Daigo and the Dairanger are lured to the location where the Sacred Peacock's Tear may be found for Kujaku, only to learn more about the truth between her and Gara. Plot In a natural area near a waterfall, a hiker stands by a cliff before he suddenly falls; he appears hurt but discovers flowers nearby but then a peacock shaped light hits him. Later on the news, the hiker states he was saved by a shining peacock, stating he fell, was on the ground and a peacock saved his life! The Dairanger contemplate what had happened with Kazu stating he was hallucinating; Daigo prepares to leave but Ryo sits him down wondering if he doesn't like his dumplings; but Daigo states that if the shining peacock was real, it may be where the Shining Peacock Tear Kujaku is looking for is located and he has to go there. Elsewhere in a cave, another Gorma Minion named Count Kaleidoscope is performing a ritual, chanting into a fire until Gara arrives asking what he found; he states "she has come" as his face shows a vision of Kujaku in the area, making her smile. Kujaku confirms the mountain is where the Holy Peacock Tear is as she smells nearby flowers, but several vines flies out binding her as the flowers grow maws tormenting her as she is dragged to the ground. Daigo soon appears slicing off the vines and freeing Kujaku. Meeting up with the other Dairanger, Ryo wonders if this is where the Holy Peacock Tear really is; Kujaku states that the power may be using the plants to prevent invaders from attacking it's territory, making Kazu wonder if they'll have to face more like it soon. Kujaku states until they get past them, the Holy Peacock Tear won't accept them and she must keep going; Daigo offers to come with as Rin adds that the rest of them are joining in as well. Shoji asks what the Holy Peacock Tear is; Kujaku confirms it is a miraculous power that cures every disease and impurity off the face of the Earth. Elsewhere, Count Kaleidoscope continues to perform his chants as Kaku meditates, making him realize a dreadful Qi is nearby. In the forest, the Dairanger search around as sticks are flying towards them, Daigo confirming trees are attacking them as they fight to knock them away before running forwards. They soon are attacked as Gara and a squad of Cotporos appear, forcing them to transform with the team fighting the minions. Gara and Kujaku face each other again with the Gorma throwing her down and attempting to hit her with Yo before Shishiranger blocks it; Gara stating she'll never let her have the Holy Peacock Teardrop, swearing by her scar on it before vanishing. That night, Daigo asks about the scar on Gara's cheek, asking if she has anything to do with it. Kujaku confirms that a long time ago, she and Gara were friends within the Dai Tribe. As stones from a building fell from a construction site, the young Gara blocked the collapse, getting her cheek scarred in order to protect Kujaku from it; she couldn't be seen by people after that incident due to saving and shielding her from harm. Kujaku states she wanted to heal the scar and owed it to her, seeing the Peacock Buddha thinking she had to gain the power to heal Gara. It was there she began to train and as years passed and the Dai/Gorma battle started, the Peacock Buddha ordered her to become it's avatar and bring an end to the battle! When she went back to Daos, Gara appeared before her alongside the Gorma Triumvirate, attacking others to submit to them. Shoji reasoned she betrayed the Dai for the Gorma and Rin wonders if it was the scar that caused her to do so. The Dairanger and Kujaku continue to hike the next day only for the sky turning dark and lightning striking them all before a landslide of rocks fall towards them, forcing them to flee but not without another feather falling from Kujaku, stating she doesn't have to be worried about. The team fall down the cliff as the rocks keep falling before Kaku uses his Qi to turn back the rocks and make them vanish, surprising the team making them wonder what happened. Kaku soon appears on a nearby rock stating that the flowers, trees and rocks were just illusions created by Count Kaleidoscope; and it's possible the hiker was also saved by the illusion as well, using his power to lure Kujaku out and that everything is just an illusion. Worried about Kujaku, Daigo calls for her but she had returned to the cave where she appears to see the Holy Peacock Teardrop, she staggers towards it stating she finally found it while grabbing it and asking for it to save her life. The holy item opens up as Daigo grabs it and throws it to the ground; she wonders what he did but the Peacock Teardrop turns into a skull with a poisonous snake inside slithering out! The other Dairanger join them as Shoji tells for Count Kaleidoscope to show itself; the Gorma Minion stating they have great insight to see through his illusions as he attacks causing rocks to fall; Daigo tells the team to concentrate their Qi with Kujaku joining them, making it rise up and causing Count Kaleidoscope to explode! Outdoors, Daigo states Count Kaleidoscope's illusions have fallen with Gara stating it underestimated them before calling for Kujaku; Daigo ask why Gara joined with the Gorma startling her as she states it's due to the scar; she never regretted saving her but the scar left her confused, preventing her from facing her friends or anyone else. She was alright due to having a friend like her but believed Kujaku betrayed her by disappearing, thinking that her only friend did such making her hate her scar and hoped to erase it, doing anything to eliminate it, even if it meant joining the Gorma! Kujaku tries to stop her but she attacks with Yo with the team soon choosing to transform attacking Count Kaleidoscope with Dairen rods and Shishiranger using his Big Wheel Blade to close combat him; the Gorma Minion starts shooting him with beams until he uses a Big Wheel Blade Qiryoku Shoot slashing him before using a Mist Hiding to summon a Phantom Peacock, making Kujaku ride by on a bicycle. Daigo soon summons the Super Qiryoku Bazooka which they use to destroy Count Kaleidoscope until he uses an Enlargement Bomb to grow, making the team summon the Mythical Qi Beasts into Dairen'Oh. Count Kaleidoscope charges but is hit with the Great King Sword making it fall until it's destroyed by Sword and Stress. Standing by a waterfall, Kujaku tries to boost herself but another feather falls; Daigo runs to her telling her to hang on before stating he'll find the Holy Peacock Teardrop, but with her stating that she feels sorry for Gara as she and Daigo embrace. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : *Kujaku(Child): *Gara(Child): *Mountain Climber: *Reporter: Notes *'Viewership': 8.0% *'Eyecatch' **'Featured Dairanger (Pre-Break):' ShishiRanger **'Featured Dairanger (Post-Break):' ShishiRanger *The mountain climber who is rescued by the peacock mirage is portrayed by Yoshihiro Fukuda, who would later portray Minoru Uesugi/Green Racer in Gekisou Sentai Carranger. DVD Releases *''Gosei Sentai Dairanger'' Volume 4 features episodes 31-40.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/dairenger.html *The complete Dairanger series was released in North America by Shout! Factory in 2015. See Also References Category:Gosei Sentai Dairanger Category:Sentai episodes